


Do you know Sindarin My King? Verse Two

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Books, Cheesy, F/M, Gen, Healer, Match, Past BOTFA, Sindarin, arranged, pairing - Freeform, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright! You,a human and Thranduil as usual the Elvenking. This is another verse of ugh,read the title. My OC decide to push Thranduil to make the things between the two of you clear. Just give it a shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know Sindarin My King? Verse Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you know Sindarin My King?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189498) by [Thranki_LoKisra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra). 



You are deeply in love with Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood. You were a human and a best friend of the King. You always spent time with him. Just looking at him making your heart beat fast.. The King proposed you to work with him in Mirkwood. Working as one of his healer. You met with the King in the battle against Azog and his hencemens. Unknown to you that you were helping the injured Elvenking.

After a few months the King began to open up to you. The absent of his son make him feel lonely and you were there for him. Thranduil feel something for you. But he scare to embrace it. He scare of the pain of being left behind. Sometimes he tell you about the history of the elves. But one day Taverient came to you and handing you a book. Written in Sindarin.

"What book is this Taverient?" You asked her. She smile at you and pat your hand.

"This is one of my favourite book. You should read it. "

"But I can't speak in Sindarin Taverient! Moreover reading it!" You half screamed to her. She just laughed at your reaction.

"What about you ask the King? You seem so close with him..." Taverient raise her eyebrow in a playful way. 

"Bu-but he's busy." 

"Nah,just ask him alright. At least the title. Then I will read it to you." 

"Alright then." You walked away and began to search for the King. 

   
××××××××××××××××××  
   
"Ah,Y/N. What business do you have here? Come sit" he pat the empty seat in front of him. You close the door behind you softly and shyly sat on the seat. He smiles at you and said,  
   
   
   
"Y/N,are you alright? Your face seems flushed. Are you sick?" He raise his hand to test your tempreature and you face turned more red.  
   
"It's quiet warm Y/N. Do you want to take some rest?" He asked you with concern. You gulped and tried to stay calm.   
   
"I'm fine Thranduil. There is something I would like to ask you."  
   
He smiles and nodded. "What is it?" Oh Valar,he surely broke many heart in his youth time. Even now.  
"You know Sindarin right?"  
   
Thranduil face frown a bit but he still answer you nicely. "Yes? What an odd question you ask Y/N" he flashed you a sincere smile.   
You play with the end of your sleeve and gulped. With a shaky hands you show him the book Taverient gave you. "What is the meaning of the tittle? Taverient recomended me tao read it but I can't actually read it."  Something at the back of your mind saying that this is not a good idea. The way Taverient's eyes twinkling disturb you.

Nin Besthatog...?  
   
Thranduil is taken aback when he read the title. Taverient surely trying to pair you with him. A part of him want to yelled for the guards to find Taverient but part of him want to tell you the meaning. But he was to coward to do it by himself. Maybe he can thanks Taverient for this push later. After he gave the elleth a punishment.  
   
"Uh...will you marry me?" He said nervously.

 

You were taken aback with the meaning of the title. Taverient surely plan something! How can you not realise it?! 

"Forgive me my King. That was unappropriate of me. Please forgive me. " you grabbed the book and turn your heel to leave the room. But a large hand grabbed your wrist tightly.

"No Y/N. I mean...will you marry me?" He sounded more confident this time. His cerulant eyes bored into yours E/C one. Your face flushed into a deep red.

"But-but I'm-I'm just a human my King."

Then he kneel before you and take both your hands into his.

"Do you love me Y/N?"

You nodded meekly.

"Then marry me." After a few beat you nodded again.

"Yes" you smile shyly at him.

Thranduil quickly pulled you into a warm embrace. 

Suddenly the room burst open.

"I told you my King. She surely accept you! You just need a push!" Came a familiar voice.

"Taverient!!!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make another verse of this story but with the main focus just a different plot. Well,some people tried to mess with me with their 'FANATIC' self! God,if I doesn't have a motto in my life,I already snap hard at them. Hey,I love Thranduil but not really into to make him my dad! I can respect if you wanna bash just don't bring another people into thia mess. Remember this,your problem is with me and just me.


End file.
